If We Ever Meet Again
by Annaliese-Cullen
Summary: Annaliese Jensen just moved to Forks to live with her father after her mother's death. Then, she met the Cullens and everything changed...
1. Does First Ride Means First Love?

**Chapter 1-Does First Ride Means First Love?**

I closed my eyes tighter when I heard Dad call my name. I didn't want to go to school. Why should he be doing this? He should let me mourn forever. I mean, Mum just died and I am forced to move to this wretch place when I could have possibly survived on my own at Manhattan. I mean, I'll get a job, rent a motel or something and get on wi-

" Annaliese Nadine Jensen! You get your butt out of your bed and get ready to go to school!" Oops, better get goin'!

After 10 minutes

" Uh, Dad...I'm not sure if I can manage it at school. Especially after the incident. So...can I skip today?" I asked tentatively, slipping into the seat at the table in front of Dad.

" Anna, we talked about this last night: You're going to school. Today is your first day and you don't want to miss it," Dad said finally. " Now, finish your breakfast and hop into the car," he ordered. I sighed. I lost the fight which means : I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL.

When I finished my breakfast, I walked slowly out to the lawn, where Dad was waiting beside his car. Hmm..maybe I shouldn't take the car today, I thought. Evil plans were forming in my head. Haha...

" Uh, Dad, maybe I could walk to school. You know, you don't want to be late for work, right?" I asked, faking a big innocent smile.

" Anna...," he growled in a menacing tone. But I was already starting to jog down the road. " Anna! Get back here!" he shouted. I ignored him. I heard him call out to me a few times but finally, he gave up.

I slowed down to a walk when the house was out of my view. Phew, I sighed. I never would thought that he would let go of me. Talk about over protectiveness.

When I reached a corner, a memory suddenly hit me. Something about this particular corner intrigues me. It was the déjà vu thing, I realized. I don't think I remember anything happen at this corner...

HONK!HONK!

Damn, I thought, as I jumped out of the car's way. Do you have to be so loud? I thought angrily. The car, which was a shiny, new BMW stopped next to me. The screen rolled down and I got a good look at the idiot driver. I was just about to shout insults at him when he suddenly peered to me, leaning across the front passenger's seat.

" Are you lost, miss?" he asked in a pleasant tone. I froze. I can't speak. This guy is GORGEOUS. Oh wait, how come this honey-blond, dark brown (maybe it was gold) eyes, tall (probably 6'3") lean but muscly hunk is talking to me, the plain Jane with straight brown hair (without highlights) bright green eyes who is NO beauty compared to him? " Miss?"

I snapped out of my trance, embarrassed. " Oh..uh, I was headed to Forks High School." This guy is a hunk, I thought, I should stop talking and just died here.

" Maybe I could give you a lift? I'm headed to the school too," he said, flashing a sweet smile.

" Y-you're headed there?" I asked.

" Year, I'm a senior there. How 'bout you?"

" I'm a junior," I managed to gasped the words. Why isn't he LEAVING already? I'm having palpitations!

" Well, guess you'll just have to take my lift. I'm your senior, and I've got to look out for younger kids. Hop in!"

Uh..."Okay," I said, finally, after a lot of hesitation. I quickly opened the front passenger door and as the door shut, he sped off in the direction of the school.

I can't believe my luck! I nearly screamed. Wait, did this hunk say his name?


	2. My Name Is

" So...you're new here, huh?" the guy asked. He had a very pleasant voice.

" Uh..yeah..just moved here," I said, slipping a stray strand of hair behind my ears. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him became rigid.

" When did you move here?" The way he asked these questions were as if no one knew I was coming back after 7 years of living in Manhattan. " Where did you live before?"

" I moved here about 3 days ago. I lived here 10 years before my mother and I moved to Manhattan," I said, carefully staring at the windscreen.

" You used to live here? WHy did you move?"

" I was born here but...my parents got divorced and my mother got the custody of me so she decided to move to Manhattan. More sunshine, she said," I said, chuckling weakly at Mum's weak excuse. " You know, it's been 15 minutes since we started to talk to each other, but I don't even know your name, nor you mine," I pointed out, turning, for the second time, to face him.

He chuckled. " You want to know my name, huh? Well, you've got to tell yours first," he said. He was laughing harder now.

" Uh..okay," I blushed. " My name is Annaliese Jensen, but usually people call me Anna," I said. " So..there, you're turn."

" So, you're Albert Jensen's daughter? I never knew he had a daughter," he said, trying to calm his laughters down. He had a very musical laughter. " Well...my given name is Jasper. Jasper Hale," he introduced himself.

So...his name is Jasper. What a weird name, I thought. But he's gorgeous and I can't think of anything else when I'm with him. I feel very calm with him, although we only met.

We kept silent the rest of the journey. Finally, we reached the school. Carefully, he parked his car next to an old, rundown and rusty Sentra.

" Well..that's my family waiting." I jumped hearing his voice behind me. I didn't notice he was right behind me, really close. He smelled really nice. He pointed to a brutish-looking boy, probably a senior, and a (I closed my eyes) very gorgeous, blond-haired girl. " We should get together sometime. If you want to," he added, starting to climb the stairs towards his brother and sister. " See you later."

I didn't know what to do now. I felt lost without Jasper by my side. Looking around, I saw a few kids staring at me, whispering together. It was embarrassing. I clutched my books and bag closer and went to the office.

In the office

" Hello," I greeted the receptionist. She raised her head from a letter in her hand and smiled.

" Hello. What can I do for you, dear?" she asked kindly.

" Uhm..I'm a new student here. My name is Annaliese Jensen. I just transferred here," I explained.

" Oh, Anna Jensen, right? Well, welcome to Forks. Here's your timetable and your map. You should study it before you get lost. And, by the way, I'm Ms. Cope. You can refer to me whenever you need me, okay?" I nodded and smiled. She was very warm and jolly.

As soon as I stepped out of the office, two girls approached me. Uh-oh, are they going to ignore me or-

Yep. They were NOT ignoring me. I am now currently walking between Amy Williams and Ruth Walters, the two girls I met. They are now dragging me to my first class : Biology.

" So, Anna, how are you enjoying Forks?" Amy asked me. I hesitated. The truth is, I wish I was back in New York. I miss home. I miss Mum. I miss everything that I've done there.

" Well..it's okay. At least, I'm still alive, right?" I joked. They laughed at my weak attempt to be funny.

" Well, I hope you do 'coz New York and Forks ain't the same. It's a lot greener and less sunshine than New York," Ruth pointed out.

" Yeah, I know. I was born here," I said half-heartedly. These girls are WAY TOO chatty. As we were rounding of a corner towards the Biology lab, we bumped into Jasper and his brutish brother.

" Oh, hey, Anna," he said, nodding in my direction. " Good luck!" he muttered as he swept pass us.

" Wow!" Amy and Ruth said together, staring at me wide-eyed. " Jasper's changed a lot since Alice died," Amy whispered to Ruth. " How come he knows you enough to greet you by your nickname?" Amy demanded to know.

" Oh..I bumped into him on my way to school," I replied, wondering who this Alice they were talking about was. It seems like I have a lot of questions for him when we meet up again, I decided. I want to know ALL about his family.


End file.
